This invention relates to a smoke exhaust device used for exhausting the smoke produced from a cooking unit or the like, particularly to an exhaust fan device having a cover member which can be lowered to a level adjacent to a cooking unit and an adjustable tube means connecting the cover member to a fan unit.
Conventional kitchen exhaust devices are generally of the type which has a cover means adapted to be placed at a height remote from a stove so that suction ports provided in the cover can not accomplish an efficient suction of the smoke. A common practice to improve the suction effect of a conventional exhaust device is to use a motor having a higher power capacity, thereby consuming a great amount of energy. The remote or high cover also causes a problem in that the spreading smoke cannot be directed effectively to the suction ports. Therefore, a substantial amount of the smoke, including oily residues, remains in the kitchen, dirtying the kitchen walls, utensiles and the like.